The Judy Sequel
The Judy Sequel '''is a stick figure animation film that Tony Switzer made of his grandmother from 2018 -. Although the movie is sprinkled with true, exaggerated stories, not everything is true. The film is the sequel to The Judy Movie, and is the second film in a planned trilogy (Jud-igy). The film follows Judy two years after the events of The Judy Movie, where she gets kidnapped by two guys, and forced into a drug ring. She has to decide what to do when she befriends her kidnappers while her family, boyfriend, and old friend try desperately to save her before it's too late. The script was finished on Thanksgiving day, 2019. '''Cast Of Characters *'Judy' - Protagonist of the story. She gets kidnapped by Justin and Eddie, and forced into a drug ring led by Big Joe that includes selling Tide Pods to millenials, or people who know millenials. *'Eddie '- 1 1/2 of the kidnappers who kidnap Judy. Friend of Justin. In drug ring led by Big Joe. *'Justin' - 1 1/2 of the kidnappers who kidnap Judy. Friend of Eddie. In drug ring led by Big Joe. *'Big Joe' - Antogonist of story. Midget who is the leader of the drug ring that Eddie and Justin are in, and Judy is forced into. *'Larry' - Cop/Judy's boyfriend. He goes on the hunt to find Judy with Tammy, Tori, Tony and Gizzy. *'Tammy '- Eldest daughter of Judy. Wife to Brian. Mother to Tori and Tony. Tammy goes on the hunt for her mother when her, Tori and Tony discover that she's missing. *'Tori' - Granddaughter of Judy. Eldest child to Brian and Tammy. Older sister to Tony. Tori is the person who figures out Judy was kidnapped, and joins the hunt to find her. *'Tony' - Eldest grandson to Judy. Younger child to Brian and Tammy. Younger brother to Tori. He joins the hunt to find is grandmother. *'Gizzy '- Judy's Chihuahua. Goes on the hunt for Judy with Tamny, Larry, Tori and Tony. *'Chuck' - Eddie and Justin's parrot. Attacks Judy after she throws food at him. *'Bob' - Police officer/Larry's friend. He assists in finding Judy. *'Arthur' - Druggie who used to buy weed from Judy. He goes undercover to take down the drug ring, and save Judy. *'Brian '- Judy's son-in-law. Husband of Tammy. Father to Tori and Tony. *'Pierre '- De Stain in human form/supplier of the Tide Pods. *'Angel Judy '- The good-side of Judy's consciousness. *'Devil Judy '- The bad-side of Judy's consciousness. *'Phil '- Judy's neighbor who is into unknown drugs/Phyllis' boyfriend. Judy sells him Tide Pods. *'Phyllis '- Judy's neighbor who is into unknown drugs/Phil's girlfriend. Judy sells her Tide Pods. *'Nick '''- Old buyer of Judy's/Kevin's friend. Judy sells him Tide Pods. *'Kevin '- Nick's friend. Judy sells him Tide Pods. *'Patricia '- Judy's neighbor. First place Tammy, Tori, Tony and Gizzy go to after discovering Judy's disappearance. *'Bobby '- Big Joe's second-hand man/bodygaurd. *'Tad '- One of Big Joe's goons. Brings Eddie and Justin to Big Joe at the beginning of the film with Cooper. Used to buy weed from Judy. *'Cooper''' - One of Big Joe's goons. Brings Eddie and Justin to Big Joe at the beginning of the film with Tad. *'Jackie '- Woman that Larry, Tammy, Tori, Tony and Gizzy talk to in the park. *'Nava '- Brian, Tammy, Tori, and Tony's dog. *'Lily '- Judy's cat. Stays with the Switzers during the search for Judy. Tries to hook up with Mosby. *'Kay '- Judy's cat. Stays at the Switzers during the search for Judy. *'Taboo '- Brian, Tammy, Tori and Tony's cat. *'Mosby '- Brian, Tammy, Tori and Tony's cat. Tries to hook up with Lily. *'Poncho '- Brian, Tammy, Tori and Tony's Green-Cheek Conure. *'Oscar '- Guy Judy ran by when she was high in The Judy Movie. Justin runs by him when he is being chased by Bob. *'Pastor Time '- Minister who marries Larry and Judy at the end of the movie. *'Tiffany '- Girl Tony tries to hit on at Larry and Judy's wedding reception. *'Brad '- Tiffany's father who chases Tony for trying to hit on his daughter at Larry and Judy's wedding reception. *'Doctor Stuart '- Doctor who helps Tony with his prank to make Judy think that she's pregnant. *'Nurse Jan '- Nurse who secretly puts a birthing simulation machine on Judy at the end of the movie. Voice Cast * Judy Alter (Judy, Justin, Angel Judy, Devil Judy, Talking Gizzy) * Tony Switzer '''(Tony, Eddie, Arthur, Bob, Lily, Taboo, Mosby, Tad, Cooper, Nick, Kevin, Jackie, Oscar, Pastor Time, Tiffany, Brad, Doctor Stuart, Nurse Jan) * '''Tori Switzer (Tori, Larry, Bobby, Pierre, Patricia, Nava, Kay) * Tammy Switzer '(Tammy, Big Joe, Chuck, Phyllis) * '''Brian Switzer '(Brian, Phil) * '''Poncho Switzer (Poncho) Special Appearances ' * '''Heidi '- Judy's second daughter, and Tammy's little sister. * 'Ashley '- Judy's oldest granddaughter/grandchild.Heidi's oldest child. Older sister of Asten. Older half sister of Ethan, and Nevaeh. * 'Asten '- ' '''Judy's granddaughter. Second child of Heidi's. Younger sister of Ashley. Older half-sister of Ethan, and Nevaeh. * '''Ethan '- Judy's youngest grandson. Third child of Heidi's. Older brother to Nevaeh. Younger half-brother to Ashley, and Asten. * '''Nevaeh - Judy's youngest granddaughter/grandchild. Youngest of Heidi's. Younger sister to Ethan. Younger half-sister to Ashley, and Asten. * Evan '- Judy's oldest great-grandchild/great-grandson. Oldest of Ashley's. Older brother to Noah. Older half-brother to Brenna, and Kiason. * '''Noah '- Judy's great-grandson. Second child of Ashley's. Younger brother to Evan. Older half-brother to Brenna, and Kiason. * 'Brenna '- Judy's oldest great-granddaughter. Third child of Ashley's. Younger half-sister to Evan, and Noah. Older half-sister to Kiason. * '''Kiason - Judy's great-grandson. Youngest child of Ashley's. Younger half-brother to Evan, Noah, and Brenna. * Jaxson '''- Judy's great-grandson. Oldest child of Asten's. Older brother to Clayton. * '''Clayton -.Judy's youngest great-grandson/great-grandchild. Youngest child of Asten's. Younger brother to Jaxson. * Darin - Heidi's boyfriend. Father to Ethan, and Nevaeh. * Tom '''- Ashley's boyfriend. * '''Casey - Asten's boyfriend. Father to Jaxson, and Clayton. * Helen - Darin's mother. Grandmother to Ethan, and Nevaeh. * Jeff '''- Midget who bought weed from Judy in The Judy Movie. * '''Chad - Blonde guy who bought weed from Judy in The Judy Movie. * Bob Belcher '- Character from popular Fox animated comedy ''Bob's Burgers. * 'Linda Belcher '- Character from popular Fox animated comedy Bob's Burgers. * 'Tina Belcher '- Character from popular Fox animated comedy Bob's Burgers. * 'Gene Belcher '- Character from popular Fox animated comedy Bob's Burgers. * 'Louise Belcher '- Character from popular Fox animated comedy Bob's Burgers. * '''Teddy - Character from popular Fox animated comedy Bob's Burgers. * Marshmallow '- Character from popular Fox animated comedy ''Bob's Burgers. * 'Calvin Fischoeder '- Character from popular Fox animated comedy Bob's Burgers. * '''Felix Fischoeder - Character from popular Fox animated comedy Bob's Burgers. * Mickey - Character from popular Fox animated comedy Bob's Burgers. * Mrs. Doubtfire (Robin Williams) '''- Fictional character played by comedian Robin Williams in the 1993 film of the same name. * '''Sal Vulcano ''- Comedian and 1/4th of the cast of the hit truTV series, ''Impractical Jokers. Sequel While working on The Judy Sequel, Tony was having so much fun with coming up with new ideas, he decided he wanted to do a third movie to complete a potential trilogy (Jud-igy). He gave fans of The Judy Movie the opportunity to appear in a third movie if they thought of a title that had 3 in it. Tony eventually came up with a title he loved, The Judy 3-Quel: The Last Cackle. The Judy 3-Quel: The Last Cackle is part of an overarching story that begins at the beginning of The Judy Movie, and ends at the conclusion of The Judy 3-Quel: The Last Cackle. The after credits scene of The Judy Sequel sets up The Judy 3-Quel: The Last Cackle.